Cat and Mouse
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: (Will tie towards Into Darkness). Sandra O'Brien, boards the Enterprise to start her new job as weapons engineer, and along the way she meets Commander Spock. Amongst being on the Enterprise, Kirk disobeys the prime directive and get his ship taken away and demoted to first officer... Will Sandra and Spock renounce their love for each other or will Harrison get in the way of it all
1. Chapter 1: New Job and New People

**A/N:**_ Hi Trekkies, and welcome to my first ever Star Trek fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it, for I worked extremely hard to get the storyline and the setting down, so please make yourselves useful and read it:) This will tie right into Darkness so Kahn will be making an appearance soon. Please R&R and enjoy!_

_-sherlockhomesgeek_

It was March of 2254, and a young Caitian female was just boarding a shuttle to the U.S.S. Enterprise to report for her new job as a weapons engineer. The young female was named Sandra O'Brien; born on Earth and daughter of Keith O'Brien and Silvia O'Brien. Her father is a pastor at a local church and her mother is a language arts teacher for an elementary school at the Starfleet Academy. Now Sandra isn't fully Caitian like her mother, no she is half-human and half-Caitian, like a hybrid of both species; she has a petite body with interesting features: long dark thick hair, beautiful golden eyes, retractable claws, sharp fangs and cute pointy ears that rested on top of her head. The young female was excited about starting her job on the mighty starship; it has always been her dream to serve under Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, and now her dream was coming true.

"Name, please?" the rude officer asked as he held out a PADD to Sandra.

Sandra who was slightly nervous to answer the officer, moved around in her chair ignoring the answer for the moment when the officer asked once more, but this time less rude. "Miss your name?" the officer asked again.

"Oh sorry sir! My name is Sandra O'Brien, weapons engineer aboard the Enterprise." The female answered in authority.

"Ah yes you are on my list. Please enter when you are ready." The officer motioned Sandra towards the door of the shuttle so she could exit it. And once she was out of the shuttle, she found herself aboard the Enterprise, but in the hanger bay of course. Sandra was so excited she couldn't help but squeal in her excitement, and she did causing the other officers to be disturbed aboard the ship on accident.

"Sorry…." Sandra mumbled to herself as she made her way towards the dormitories. The female took the lift to deck seven, since that is where her dorm was and she began unpacking as soon as possible. The dorm was an off lavender, with many different painting hanging on the walls and decor that made Sandra feel a bit at home. But the aroma…it smelled a lot like her mom…and that made her feel homesick and sad; maybe if she contacted her folks telling them that she made it safely aboard the Enterprise, but she would have to put that off for now because she was starting her job soon and tardiness on the first day wasn't good.

As Sandra got herself together, it was time to head to the weaponry station; she fiddle around with her hair as she made her way to the lift, when a very shocking surprise happened as she enter it, Commander Spock was inside. The sight of the Vulcan made Sandra's heart beat faster than usual, and she could keep her words together in a sentence, it was almost like she never knew the Vulcan. "Greetings Lieutenant, I am Commander Spock and who are you?" the Vulcan asked Sandra, who was immobile for a few minutes. "Lieutenant I asked you a question and I order you to answer me" Spock said in a cross tone. "My apologies Commander, my name is Sandra O'Brien. I am the newest weapons engineer" the female stated as she somewhat saluted. The Vulcan raised an eye brow at the lieutenant's odd salute then he exited the lift leaving Sandra alone inside the lift.

"Crap! Some impression that was Sandra, next time be more logical…" she smacked her forehead several times. Soon the lift reached the weaponry stated; Sandra departed from it and begins to working hard and diligently.

* * *

Commander Spock was making his way when he met Sandra in the lift, He never noticed the female's nervousness, but he did notice her cat like appendages on her rather petite body. Spock had never came in contact with a Caitian aboard the Enterprise before and he was more fascinated by their origin now that he actually met one. But his fascination was ceased by Kirk paging him over the comm. "Spock, I need you on the bridge!" Kirk yelled through the comm. Spock dashed off towards the bridge and in through the double sliding doors in a panic wondering why there was a need for his presence.

"Yes captain, you needed me?" Spock said standing next to Kirk, who was sitting in the chair. "Ah Spock finally, where were you!?" Kirk inquired. The Vulcan didn't wish to answer the question, but since Kirk was the commanding officer he had to. "I was stopped by an interesting young female Caitian in the lift, just as you contacted me." Spock answered. Kirk's eyes widened in surprise of Spock answer; he never met a Caitian before…well there was that one time on when he was on Frisco. "A Caitian huh, that is new…anyways we are ready for departure! Sulu, are you ready to take this baby out?" Kirk said. Sulu spun in his chair to face the captain and answered him with authority, "Yes sir!" Kirk nodded for Sulu to engage hyperspeed, and then Sulu grabbed the clutch and pushed it slowly forwards. And they were off in hyperspace the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise ready for another distant adventure in space; Sandra was excited and prepared for anything that would be thrown at her meaning new surroundings and friends. It was going to be difficult to make new friends aboard the ship, and getting use to seeing Commander Spock all the time, because they would be working close by. Well she hoped so…

_~Next Day~_

It was another day or night or whatever it was aboard the Enterprise and Sandra was busy in the cafeteria eating her breakfast and reading her PADD about quantum physics, when she was interrupted by a human girl. "Hello, I'm Shelby! What's your name if you don't mind me asking?!" the girl said in a loud bellowing voice. Sandra, who found it quite annoying that the girl interrupted her breakfast answered her in a rude tone, "Sandra, and I advise you not to disturb my morning reading of suffer the consequences." Shelby was unhappy with the response and walked away; Sandra noticed her leaving and ran towards her to apologize.

"Wait! I am so sorry…I guess that wasn't a friendly hello…" Sandra drooped her head in shame. Shelby smiled at the cat girl and accepted her apology, "It's okay. I work with Scotty so I understand the rudeness…no need for an apology, Sandra." The girls walked back over to the table and Sandra finished her breakfast and made a new friend. It happened! She made a friend and she was a human too! Sandra normally hanged around humans or other Caitians when she was on Earth; it made her comfortable the she was around humans than other the aliens, but then there was Spock…his eyes were a deep brown and his stiff muscular body showed much authority when he stood at attention. Chills flew down Sandra's spine as she though about meeting the Vulcan on the lift and his whimsical appearance; the Vulcan was 6'4, with nicely cut hair and pointy ears just like Sandra's….it was like the two were a match for each other.

"So when did you get here?" Shelby asked as Sandra shook of the thoughts of Commander Spock. "Mmm…oh I got her yesterday by shuttle from the Academy. Then I unpacked my bags and took the lift to the weaponry station….and I met Commander Spock." Sandra stated. The girl flashed a dorky grin on her face when Sandra mentioned the commander; it was like Shelby knew exactly what was going through Sandra's mind at that moment. "Ah you met Commander Spock…..how…exciting!" Shelby squealed. Sandra cover her mouth so table wouldn't draw any attention, but it was too late…an officer was coming over to their table. "Great….just what I need to start off my morning." Sandra hid herself behind her hands as the officer walked towards the table.

"Lassies can I help ya over her'r?" the officer said in a heavy Scottish accent. Shelby began to laugh, she knew who it was and she quickly answered him. "No Mr. Scott, were fine. My friend here just recently came in contact with Commander Spock, that's all." Shelby said in mid laugh. "Oh Commander Spock….that lad is…pretty….well you'll find out that he's rather straight faced" Scotty explained in the best of terms. Sandra took her hands away from her face and stated the fact that she wasn't interested in Spock, just fascinated by his species. "We'll I gotta go….Kirk needs me in engineering." Scotty said leaving the table and the two girls. Sandra felt so embarrassed in front of Engineer Scott that her whole face turned red. "Shelby….next time I mention Commander Spock with you, don't draw attention to your to yourself." Sandra ordered her. Shelby nodded and the two walked to their post passing many lieutenants and commanders in the hallway, and when they reached their stations the two said their goodbyes and departed from each other.

Sandra felt a lot better now that she had a new friend aboard the Enterprise, that meant she wasn't going to feel alone or homesick that much; but then there was the Vulcan…his appearance was mocking the poor girl's mind, giving her the most odd and interesting pictures in her head. Sandra found Spock an interesting being and she wanted to know more about the Vulcan ways and how they work, maybe she might get her way or maybe not; she just hoped it would end well for her the next time she came in contact with the Vulcan.


	2. Chapter 2: Distant PLanets

**A/N:** _Chapter two...starts to tie into Darkness, and introduces something between Spock and Sandra...let's see what happens_

* * *

Few days passed and Sandra and Shelby became the best of friends; they ate breakfast with each other every morning and discussed things about work and laughed over Scotty's hilarious dialogue. One day as Sandra was down in the weaponry station, her friend came by to inform her that the Enterprise had been ordered to watch over an endangered species and assist in some sort of volcano eruption. "We're doing what!?" Sandra shouted at the top of her lungs. The girl scowled and tried to reassure her friend it was only for a few days, also the Enterprise would hiding underwater too. "Ummm…no! That's just crazy! What is Scotty thinking?!" Sandra announced. Shelby shook her head trying to calm her friend down the best she could, "Sandra…shh…I wasn't actually suppose to share that information with you, but know that you know please keep it to yourself. My job as an engineer is to follow orders…so I'm following Scotty's orders." Shelby explained. Sandra was really confused as to how the Enterprise was going to hide underwater for a long period of time, plus be able to succeed in the mission for the species. This wasn't what Sandra sighed up for when she boarded the Enterprise, was no mention of underwater escapades or shutting off an erupting volcano. After work, Sandra went to the cafeteria for lunch, as she entered the double doors; Commander Spock was inside eating a Vulcan salad and reading a PADD. Heart racing like a cheetah, Sandra walked over to the table asking for permission to speak to the Vulcan, "Commander, permission to speak freely?" Sandra said standing over the Vulcan. Without looking up at the Caitian being, Spock answered her, "Yes you will." Sandra slid into the booth on the other side of Spock and began announcing how ridiculous it was hiding the enterprise underwater.

"Hiding a starship in an ocean is simply outrageous!" Sandra shouted. Spock put down his PADD down and looked at the female taking in her appearance; Sandra's hair was nicely brushed, her teeth whitened and her ears…perfectly pointed on her head. "And who informed you of this lieutenant?" the Vulcan asked. Sandra knew if she told Commander Spock, her friend would get in major trouble, so she had to lie to him. "Engineer Scotty told me…he was ranting and raving about it in engineering." Sandra said twirling her hair with her fingers. Spock nodded not knowing that the female just lied to him; I guess it wasn't that big of a deal for him to know. "You're welcome…gosh" Sandra said getting up from the table and leaving the cafeteria without anything to eat. Spock watched as the female left…she didn't have a tail? Why was that…maybe because she wasn't born with one or maybe she is a hybrid of two species, whatever she was…the female was remarkably fascinating to Spock, but it looks like Sandra isn't too fascinated by Spock, oh well.

**~8~**

Sandra was not happy with the reaction Commander Spock gave, it was like he never knew she lied him; but his features were exquisite and they way he sat there reading his PADD was absolutely marvelous. Sandra needed to shake of those thoughts about the Vulcan from her head, for they were damaging her thinking process. As the young Caitian made her way through the hallways of the mighty starship, she stopped at the bridge's double doors and entered them to see the beauty of the bridge before her. "May I help you lieutenant?" Kirk inquired. Sandra, who was holding a PADD, looked over at the captain who was sitting in his chair and walked closer towards him, "Umm no sorry captain. Sandra O'Brien, weapons engineer!" she stood at attention. The captain grinned at the female and stated, "At ease lieutenant. Kirk, James T. and you must be the Caitian Spock told me about." Sandra's eyes widened with surprise when the captain mentioned the commander, it was like he knew exactly what Sandra was thinking! "The commander mentioned me? Hmm…that's new." Sandra shrugged her shoulders and handed the captain the PADD for him to sign, and when the captain signed it, Sandra left the bridge just as Spock came in through the double doors. "Met your Caitian friend just a few minutes ago, Spock" Kirk chuckled. "Friend, captain? I don't not believe, Miss O'Brien is my fiend." The Vulcan tiled his head in confusion on the statement. Kirk just laughed at his pointy eared friend, then he got a rather good idea and it was a good one; he was going to invite the Sandra to dinner after the mission was over and maybe he could get to know this Caitian girl.

Minutes went by and the captain, Sulu, Spock, McCoy, and Uhura suited up to swim to the surface of the planet since the Enterprise was underwater: telephoning wasn't an option. The five split up, so McCoy and Kirk went on the planet disguised so the natives wouldn't see them, while Spock, Sulu and Uhura boarded a small shuttle to prepare for the volcano. "Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?" Uhura asked in a sarcastic way. "No, more people on the surface would disobey the prime directive and…" Spock said being cut off by Uhura, "I was kidding Spock. Good luck."

On the surface Kirk was running from the natives' place of worship, for he stole their sacred scrolls as a distraction; as he was running the natives were right behind him chanting in their own language. Kirk unwrapped his disguise and met up with McCoy after shooting down a rather large beast. "Great you just shot our ride!" McCoy shouted. As Kirk let out a huff trying to catch his breathe, when the natives who were extremely ticked off, came thwarting in McCoy's and Kirk's direction and once the came into view of the two men, they dashed off into the other direction leaving the sacred scroll on a tree. "I hate this!" McCoy yelled while running from behind Kirk. "I know, and you're going to hate this even more!" Kirk yelled back as they reached a cliff; the two had no other choice but to jump off into the water to get to the Enterprise.

Meanwhile in the shuttle Sulu and Uhura were getting Spock ready to go, when the volcano started to mess with the shuttles engines. "We better do this fast, or the shuttle will crash into the volcano!" Sulu shouted at Spock. Spock acknowledged Sulu's, proposition and began preparing the device for the volcano. "I am ready!" Spock stated. The Uhura flipped a switch and Spock went flying down the tether allowing him to reach the inside of the volcano; the shuttle wasn't lasting long for this at hand so it returned back to the Enterprise.

_~Hours Later~_

Sandra was speeding back and forth through engineering and the weaponry station trying to stop the leaks from coming into the ship; even Scotty was assisting for he knew it wasn't a good idea hiding the starship in an ocean. Kirk and McCoy arrived on the ship moments ago as Scotty, and Sandra and Shelby were fixing the leaks and problems in engineering. "Do you know how difficult it is to hide a bloody starship in an ocean?! Do ya!?" Scotty exclaimed to the captain. Kirk threw a hug grin at him, "Relax Scotty I got this..." Yeah…he got it alright…he got the crew in a huge mess again…like always. The engineering crew was able to fix the leaks and the main crew was able to save Spock from sudden death; Sandra wasn't aware of the commander's illogical choice of action nor did she care at that point, all she wanted to do was go to bed after fixing up all the pathetic leaks on the blasted ship!

Once Sandra was done with work she started to head back to her dorm, when she was stopped by the captain in the hallway near her dorm. "Lieutenant, a word please?" the captain said. Sandra paused in mid stride and looked up at the blonde muscular man and answered him, "Yes, captain?" But before Kirk could say another word, Spock came around the corner and spotted the two and rushed over to warn his friend of what he found about Sandra's species. "Captain…I suggest you reframe from any relationship with Mrs. O'Brien, for species may serve Starfleet, there actually somewhat vulgar." Spock said in a logical tone. Sandra's temper boiled when she heard those words! How dare he insult her…with those deep brown eyes! Her species wasn't vulgar in anyway, unless it came to mates then yeah their not vulgar! Sandra wanted to stand up to Commander Spock's insult, but know that winning an argument against a Vulcan was slim to none, so she just walked away from both of the men and went into her dorm with those words stuck in her heads.

"How Vulcan of you!" Sandra shouted to herself as she started the shower. Spock was so rude, in his own half-human half-Vulcan way, but that doesn't explain why he gave that insult to Kirk in the first place. It was probably a one time thing…or maybe it was a defense mechanism towards Sandra…whatever it was, it raged through her mind as the female took her shower to get ready for bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a lot better than today, less insults and more gratitude from the commander; then again he is half-Vulcan so there's a slit chance he'll ignore gratitude, Sandra would just have tot wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3: Short Leave or Love?

**A/N: **_And here is where Kirk gets his butt in trouble...well let's see how he deals with it shall we?_

* * *

After saving Spock from total annihilation, the Enterprise was ordered back to Starfleet Academy; Admiral wished to speak to Kirk about his risky move on the planet. Sandra though this was a good time to get a short leave to visit her parents, but she would need permission from the admiral before she went whizzing out to her home state. The young female was in the cafeteria getting some lunch, when the commander came in dressed in full Starfleet uniform for a drink; he looked rather dapper in it…his muscular Vulcan body tightened as he walked towards the bar. Sandra watched close by observing the Vulcan's every move and trying not to get caught by him; Shelby saw her friend eyeballing the commander, and slid into the booth next to her, nudging Sandra with the tip of her elbow. "I see your man is looking rather hot today." Shelby joked. Sandra just glared at her friend, for she wasn't really happy with the commander after his rude insult from yesterday. "Shelby he called my species vulgar! I was so mad, that I left the hallway and stomped off to my dorm!" Sandra shouted trying not to draw much attention to herself. Shelby calmed her friend down, but Spock overheard the conversation and decided to speak with the two lieutenants.

"Lieutenant is there a problem with Miss O'Brien?" Spock addressed Shelby. The girl looked up at the Vulcan not knowing what to say, then her Sandra released her hands from her mouth and saw that the commander was standing over their table listening. "No! Now if you excuse us commander, I have a lunch to be eaten!" Sandra said in an angered tone. Spock stood there for a few seconds blinking at the Caitian's rage, then he answered her, "Miss O'Brien if I have angered you, please step up and say so." Spock implied. Shelby didn't wish to be in the middle of this, so she scurried out of the cafeteria leaving Sandra and Spock to settle this matter at hand. "Yes commander you have angered me! You calling my species vulgar, but to logically correct you, my species is only vulgar when it comes to mates, and I am not vulgar! My father is a pastor, do you think I would be a vulgar type of person?!" Sandra exploded in the Vulcan's face. Spock showed no emotion towards Sandra's rage against his insult from last night; he wished he could feel the emotions running through her mind just by touching her skin, but he reframed from reaching out and touching the female at that given moment. "My apologizes Sandra…I had never intended in insulting you or your species. Please forgive me?" Spock inquired.

Sandra looked up at the Vulcan's deep beautiful eyes and forgave him; then before she knew it, Spock was lightly touching her hand. Sandra could feel the Vulcan's unspoken emotions and he could feel hers; some were anger from the insult, some here nerves, and the other was love for Spock. The connection between the two was something only Sandra read about on Vulcan history books back at the academy; the connection was intimate so the books said. "Spock…are you okay?" Sandra asked the commander. Spock looked down at the rather short female and reassured her, "Indeed…I am exceedingly better…" Then Sandra saw a rather disturbing, yet interesting picture go through her head and then she ripped her hand from Spock's in a violent way. "I…I am sorry…but I must go…" Sandra said picking up her PADD and leaving the cafeteria with Spock by himself. The emotions the Vulcan felt was something normally Vulcan's wouldn't feel and that was love; Spock was falling in love with Sandra, and he liked it, but he had to keep his emotions under wraps so he reframed from showing them towards Sandra until it was the right time.

**~8~**

Several days later, the Enterprise arrived at Earth where the academy was; the crew including Sandra and her best friend had time off from duty, but for Sandra she wanted to visit her parents. "Ah isn't it great to be home!" Shelby exclaimed breathing in the clean air. "Mhmm… Sandra responded fiddling with her hair. The Caitian's friend saw the weird look in her eyes…the sight of love. "Sandra…what happened in the cafeteria a few days ago?" Shelby asked stopping in front of her friend. Sandra didn't answer; she just walked past her and into the academy without a word as to what happened in the cafeteria. Once Sandra was inside, she seated herself outside of the admiral's office and waited till he was done speaking with Kirk, but what Sandra realized was the odd feeling in the back of her head meaning Spock was close.

_~In the Office~_

"Those beings haven't even invented the wheel yet!" Admiral Pike shouted at Kirk and Spock. Spock had intentionally filed the report about the volcano planet, and he also stated that Kirk disobeyed the prime directive as well as saving him from certain death. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Spock…" Kirk glared at his pointy eared friend. "To what metaphor does 'thrown under the bus' mean, captain?" Spock cocked his head in confusion of the human reference. "You filed the report…meaning you told on me." Kirk announced. Spock was about to roll his eyes at the captain, till Pike broke their argument, "Spock…please leave…now!" Pike ordered. Spock bowed somewhat and left the room; as he walked out of the office, he saw Sandra reading a PADD waiting to enter the office. Sandra could feel he presence after their last encounter and looked up at him and smiled, "Good afternoon, commander. How are you doing?" Sandra asked the Vulcan, who stood at attention. Spock just stared at the petite female basking in her presence; then Sandra asked him again, "Spock, are you doing well?" The Vulcan shook off his emotional thoughts and answered her finally, "Yes I am well. Sandra can I ask you a simple query?" Sandra's heart raced and before she could answer him. Admiral Pike asked for her to enter his office.

"Sorry Spock, but I need to speak to Miss O'Brien." Pike said. The Vulcan nodded and left their presence, then Sandra followed the admiral inside the office and stood at attention listening to Pike talk. "I hear you are of great value lieutenant, to both Scotty and…Spock." Pike stated. Sandra couldn't help but blush by the nice statement made, but that wasn't what she came for, "Admiral, permission to take a short leave to visit my parents?" Sandra asked nicely. The admiral grinned and gave the young lieutenant permission for her short leave, but there was one thing he need to say before her disembark, "Make sure you're here before the Enterprise leaves the space station…wouldn't want my weapons engineer missing on a expedition." Sandra smile and thanked the admiral; then she left the office in a hurry to get ready to leave for California, since that is where her parents lived.

As the young Caitian made her way to her dorm the she shared with Shelby on campus, the thoughts of Commander Spock crossed her mind. _'What query did he want to ask me?'_ Sandra thought as she pulled out her baggage. Suddenly Shelby came into the dorm out of breathe and wondering where her friend was, "For heaven's sake girl, I have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Shelby asked huffing and puffing for air. Sandra laughed at her friend and started packing for California; she really wanted to tell her friend what happened in the cafeteria on the Enterprise, but she was afraid her friend would over-exaggerate…but she did it anyways. "I forgave Spock for his insult…then we touched…I never felt so many emotions through one person before…" Sandra sighed a long sigh. Shelby squealed in excitement for her friend, because when a Vulcan's skin to skin touch that means a sign of intimacy and Spock has had and intimate bond with her best friend! "Sandra, do you know what that means?" Shelby asked in an obvious way. Sandra nodded and grinned real big at the question, for she knew what it meant, but wasn't really ready to start a relationship off just yet…she wanted to get her father's approval before discussing such ideas.

"Well I'm packed and ready to disembark…please give the captain my regards." Sandra said hugging her best friend goodbye. Shelby shredded a small tear, she didn't want her friend to leave her…but the Caitian hasn't seen her parents since her graduation. "Come back soon!" Shelby shouted down the hall. "I will! Don't you worry!" Sandra shouted back as she turned the corner of the hallway, and she turned she accidentally ran into Commander Spock. "It appears you are leaving" Spock said picking up the bags Sandra dropped. Sandra looked up at Spock's deep brown and answered him in a profound way, "Yes commander, I am going to visit my parents while on short leave. What will you be doing?" Sandra had to ask. The Vulcan told the young female that he will be teaching Vulcan history until the Enterprise's next mission; Sandra wished she was in that class because she barely knew anything about Vulcan traditions, history and language whatsoever. "It sounds most logical, commander" Sandra grinned. Spock nodded and ask the same question from that afternoon, "May I ask you a simple query, Sandra?" Sandra nodded to the Vulcan and he asked the query, "The feeling you felt when we touched…did you enjoy it?" Sandra's eyes widened in surprise with such a question…she didn't know how to respond without embarrassing herself yet again. "I…I liked it…you seemed very fond of me…." Sandra blushed. Spock nodded and touched the Caitian's wrist once more and Sandra could see vivid pictures of the two together…it was interesting to see Spock portray such emotion for Sandra.

"Spock…please…I need to leave." Sandra whispered. The Vulcan let go of her wrist and went back to his 'straight faced' self once more. "My apologizes. Be safe and return safe" Spock said as he left the hallway. Sandra stood there dazed and full of thoughts that she almost missed her shuttle; it was half past six as Sandra began flying down the hall just to reach the bay in time. "Sandra O'Brien, here!" Sandra let out a breathe of air when she saluted. The officer acknowledged her presence and the Caitian boarded the shuttle and seated herself in a chair, and near her sat a young man with a Russian accent. "Hallo…my name is Chekov, whatz your name?" the Russian asked. Sandra shook his hand and said, "Sandra O'Brien…I work on the Enterprise." Chekov flashed a big smile, "Oh you too! Thatz amazing!" he cheered. Sandra laughed and the two enjoyed each other company as they rode to their homelands for short leave. Once Sandra arrived in California, she greeted her parents and went to bed after a long, yet exciting shuttle trip back home.


	4. Chapter 4: Eugenics

**A/N: **_Hey guys! So this chapter is quite long, sorry. I had to delay it because I got my iPod taken away during school so I couldn't finish it over the school week, anyways...I started reading Divergent and I can't put the book down, it's so good! *Cough Four cough* Okay back to the fancfiction..._

**I don't own Star Trek, but Sandra is my OC. I thank J.J. Abrams and Gene Roddenberry for their vision on these movies:) R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

Across the oceans lies a country called England and in the country lives a very mysterious man that only few know, and his name is John Harrison. Harrison works with special weapons for Starfleet, but what Starfleet didn't know was that he had plan to kill Admiral Marcus after he awoken him from cryogenics. Meanwhile in the background of it all a couple that also lives in England, were traveling to a special hospital to visit their daughter who is in coma. The little girl's disease was incurable and her body was deteriorating as she lay in the bed asleep with her parents sobbing by her side. Lieutenant and father Mickey Smith tried to search for the right antidote for his daughter...but all was lost for him, soon his daughter would pass and the life he once lived would be dead. But there was a man who could save Smith's daughter and that gave him hope again! "I can save her..." A dark bellowing voice said. Mickey turned around and saw a tall, porcelain man standing behind him; frightened and happy both at the same time, he asked what the man said, "What did you say?" The porcelain man slightly grinned, "I can save her..." And with that being said, Mickey thanked him right away...but there was a catch to this healing process...Mickey would have to do something for this man to get his daughter well again.

Many hours that man, who is called John Harrison, worked night and day getting the right amount of blood for Mickey's little girl so she could live, and once he finished his work, Harrison sent the blood to Mickey at his flat and gave it to his daughter. Harrison was right, he could save his daughter, but now Mickey had to do something for Harrison...meaning he had to risk lives an also his. It was all going to plan, just as Harrison wanted, and soon after this small explosion happens, Starfleet would be putty in his hands!

In California, Sandra awoke to the sun shining and birds singing in her old room again; it was good to be back home, but also a disappointment that she couldn't see Spock anymore. Their last connection felt more intimate than the first; Sandra was very confused as to how Vulcan's choose their mates, but that was not something she needed to worry about at this time...so she put that though away for now. The young female went downstairs to the smell of pancakes, coffee and the television, Sandra wondered what her parents were watching and when the sight on the screen of London came on, both her parents were frightened. "Mom, dad what's going on?" Sandra asked as she sat on the couch. Her mother look at her daughter with tears in her eyes, and the father was furious as to what happened. "Some rouge Starfleet officer blew up a weapons manufacturing building in London. Someone by the name of John Harrison..." Mr. O'Brien explained. Sandra watched as the man called Harrison fled from the building, dodging people in the process trying to get a bag out of a vehicle; then Sandra got the odd feeling in the back of her head...her thoughts went to Spock once more. "Spock..." Sandra whispered to herself as she buried her head in a pillow. Silvia O'Brien was happy her daughter wasn't there and was safely at home away from Starfleet for a few days, or so she hoped.

"Has the news said anything about Kirk or Spock being on site?" Sandra asked. Her parents shook their heads no; the female was disappointed as to why such an officer like John Harrison would do such a thing to those people in London, especially a Starfleet building. "Mom...I'm not really hungry anymore...can I just go back to bed?" Sandra asked holding her stomach in distress. Her mother knew that this news frightened Sandra so she allowed her daughter to go back upstairs, "Yes sweetie you can, but make sure you back down here for our discussion, okay." Sandra nodded and went waddling up the stairs shedding tears for the lost ones in London; she really wanted to see or speak to Spock but knowing that he'd be busy she reframed from contacting him. The Caitian crawled back into bed and thoughts of the Vulcan and how it would be nice to be with him as a couple, but it seemed odd for Sandra to be with a logical person and herself not so logical. These ideas and thoughts ran through Sandra's head as she slowly fell back asleep...her dreams were filled with sadness and love for both the Londoners and Spock.

~8~

Captain Kirk or now first officer Kirk, went to go sulk in a bar after Pike took the Enterprise from him; that ship was the only thing in his life that made him feel happy and now it was gone from his grasp. As Kirk sat there on the bar stool drink some beer, Pike slipped next to him with a grin on his face. "Thought I'd find you here. I know you too well Kirk" Pike said. Kirk ignored him and took another sip from his glass; this guy wasn't going to leave him alone...what else does he want? "What is it Chris?" Kirk asked looking down at the communicator in his hands. The admiral turned pale and shot up from his chair after hearing the news; London has been under a terrorist attack. "We better go..." Pike stated as he and Kirk left the bar in a major hurry. When arriving back at the academy, Spock greeted his friend, "Hello captain" the Vulcan said walking along with Kirk. "It's not captain anymore, Spock it's first officer...I've been demoted." Kirk gave his friend an angry glare. Spock titled his head in confusion, then changed the statement, "Commander, what happened?" Spock asked. "The Enterprise has been taken away from me and you have been reassigned." That's all Kirk said as another captain came up to Spock telling him that he was going to be aboard his ship, and not the Enterprise.

All the admirals, and first officers of the leading starships in Starfleet held a conference about the attack on London; Admiral Marcus was leading the whole thing. "You all heard about what happened in London. Some rouge Starfleet officer by the name of John Harrison was involved with such an act." Marcus explained. Kirk sat in his chair looking at a small PADD that showed glimpses of Harrison stealing some sort of bag out a vehicle. "Why Starfleet?" Kirk whispered to Pike. "Not now Jim..." Pike whispered back. Admiral Marcus overheard them whispering and barged into their small conversation, "Something you wish to add?" Pike looked over at the admiral and stated that he was just evaluating Kirk's duty as first officer. "Kirk, do you wish to say something?" Marcus asked. Kirk declined the offer, but Marcus insisted he should share with the others around the table. "Sir why Starfleet? It seems John Harrison had a motive as to attacking a Starfleet building am I correct?" Kirk added. But before Marcus could answer, a small shuttle like thing appeared in the window behind the conference and started shooting through it killing many officers inside. Kirk, Spock and Admiral Pike dodged for cover as the militia came in trying to shoot down the shuttle; but the militia were no match for whoever was manning that shuttle, so Kirk took into his own hands to take that shuttle out!

Kirk ran into the hallway where he could get a good vantage point on the shuttle's guns and core; Spock on the other hand assisted the other officers trying to get out of shooting range. Amongst the fires being shot, Pike was crawling away for cover, but he was too late the gun shot already got him and he was soon to be dead in a few minutes. But Spock, who witness the death of the Admiral, was able to mind meld with him to feel his emotions and last thoughts, and for the Vulcan those thoughts were quite brutal.

~8~

Sandra was downstairs finally eating her breakfast, savoring the home cooked food for the last time; it was like she missed real food...the replicators did provide food just not home cooked food. "You seem quite calm the last time I saw you, sweetie." Sandra's father said looking up from his newspaper. Sandra nodded. She was calm now that she was back home with her family, but something in the back of her head kept telling her that Spock wasn't doing so well. "Yes daddy I am well. What about yourself?" Sandra asked, as she arose from the table. The pastor grinned, for he knew she wanted to know how the parents were since after all Sandra was in space the whole time. "Church is exceedingly well, many new visitors and members would come in once in a while. Your mother and I are doing well too, but rather lonely that you're not here to keep us in check" he winked. Sandra laughed at her father's comment; she rather enjoyed her small talked with him all the time, but there was on major question she needed to ask him. "Umm...daddy..." Sandra mumbled. Mr. O'Brien looked at his daughter rather concerned as to what's on her mind as she played with her hair. "What's wrong my child?" Mr. O'Brien says. Sandra couldn't say, 'oh by the way I'm in love with a Vulcan' it would worry him even more, so she just stated a fact. "I love you daddy!" Sandra said, kissing her father on the forehead lightly. The pastor smiled and did the same back to her, then Sandra went up stairs to get ready to go back to Starfleet Academy.

Silvia O'Brien was waiting for Sandra upstairs, for she wanted to give her something before she left home, something very special that had been in the family for generations. "Sandra dear, come here..." Mrs. O'Brien said sitting down on her bed. Sandra shuffled over to her mother and sat down beside her on the bed and smiled. "Yes mother what is it?" Sandra asked, wiping the hair from her eyes. "Well I wanted to give you this before you left home." Mrs. O'Brien stated, taking out a small jewelry box from a cabinet by the bed. Inside the box was a beautiful ring made of the finest silver; the ring belong to Sandra's grandmother when she first went to Starfleet, and so Silvia wanted to give to her daughter before she left. "Oh mother! It absolutely gorgeous! Such a lovely jewel inside!" Sandra exclaimed slipping it onto her small fingers, "it fits just right! I do hope Spock would like it!" Mrs. O'Brien raised an eye brow when Sandra mentioned that name, she had no idea who this Spock fellow was and she wished to find out more about him. "Darling who is Spock?" Silvia asked. Sandra gulped; she spilled the beans...now she would have to tell her mother about her love life. "Spock is the commander and chief science officer of the Enterprise...and I somewhat fell in love with him. And he is half-human half-Vulcan, mother." Sandra finished. Her mother shed a tear for such astounding bravery to meet a young man in her life; because when she was 16 she never wanted to be around boys her age...she always had her head in a book or studying for school. "I'm so happy for your sweetheart...really I am..." Silvia paused, "you're old enough to make your own decisions and I'm glad you found someone."

****  
"Oh my goodness your back!" Shelby shouted hugging her best friend to death. Sandra hugged her back and put her things down; she was immensely tired from the trip. "Did you have a good time?" Shelby asked. Sandra nodded and unpacked her things. "Yeah it was wonderful...but I heard what happened in London..." Sandra sighed. Shelby's smile disappeared from her face...crap she knew about the explosion in London. "Yeah...we're ordered to go after John Harrison...on Kronos." Sandra dropped he things with a longs crash; Kronos was the planet of the Klingons, Starfleet forbidden to go there and now were chasing a rouge officer to that planet...geez. "Seriously! What is Pike crazy!?" Sandra shouted. Shelby started to cry, for she knew what happened to Admiral Pike, but Sandra had no clue. "Shelby...what...what happened to Admiral Pike?" Sandra muttered. Shelby mouthed to her that he was dead...and Kirk wasn't happy about, neither was Spock; Kirk planned to kill Harrison for what he did to his loyal role model! "My gosh! That's horrible! Where is Kirk...or Spock for that matter?" Sandra asked politely trying not to cry. Shelby whipped her tears from her face and told the Caitian that they two were aboard the Enterprise checking to see if everything was ship shape. Sandra nodded and departed from her dorm, leaving her friend to pick up her mess all alone; Sandra went to the Enterprise to speak to Spock for she hadn't seen him in about two weeks or more, and she wanted to see how the Vulcan was holding up.

Sandra walked through the double doors of the lift and saw Kirk silently sobbing in his hands; the young girl went over to him and lightly touched him on the shoulder. "Permission to come aboard, captain" Sandra whispered. Kirk looked up at the Caitian and tried to smile but the hurt of losing his role model still mocked him terribly. "Granted..." Kirk whispered back. Sandra grinned at him and left the bridge in search of her Vulcan friend; she did miss him, but she really wanted to know how he was doing. As Sandra walked through the halls of the mighty ship, she accidentally bumped into a young African American woman that was close in age and size. "My apologizes lieutenant. I was just looking for Commander Spock" the woman said. Sandra's eyes widened for she was also looking for him as well. "It is fine...umm..." Sandra didn't know her name. "Nyota Uhura and you are?" Uhura asked.  
"I'm Sandra O'Brien" she said faintly. Uhura smiled, she knew who she was...the young girl Spock told her about a few days ago, before the explosion on London. "Ah you're the Caitian Spock spoke of...how nice to meet you Sandra" Uhura said leaving the hall.

"That was odd..." Sandra said to herself as she reached the cafeteria. She looked inside to see if Spock was inside and to her advantage he was; the Vulcan was sitting at a table in the corner ignoring the other officers as he meditated. Sandra slowly walked up towards the table and slid into the booth across from him. "Greetings Spock..." Sandra whispered trying not to disturb his meditation. Spock opened his eyes to see the beautiful Caitian across from him; he was almost over-joyed to see her again that he forgot his place in line with emotions. "Hello Sandra..." Spock whispered back. Sandra giggled. "Is there something amusing to you?" Spock asked raising an eye brow. Sandra shook her head no, and smiled big...gosh she really did miss the Vulcan. "No, just glad to see you. That is all." Sandra smiled. Spock acknowledged and began to get up, when he stopped to say something. "I would like you to know that I find you a very fascinating individual, and I wish if you'd like to begin a relationship with me?" Spock asked in his most logical tone of voice.

Sandra's heart raced when those words came out of the Vulcan's mouth; her eyes dilated as Sandra looked up at Spock and tried to smile at him but she couldn't. "Umm...that's...ummm..." Sandra mumbled. Spock raised an eye brow, "Is there something the matter?" The young girl shook her head and left the cafeteria in a rush; she couldn't just accept Spock's offer with the snap of her fingers...it didn't work like that. Sandra ran to her dorm on the ship and hid from what happened, it really did scare her with such an offer, but Sandra didn't know if she was ready...ready for Spock in her life, not yet.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunt for Harrison

Chapter 5: The Hunt for Harrison

Sandra tossed and turned in her bed, trying to escape a horrible nightmare; it was about John Harrison coming after her and her family so he could kill them. The poor girl sweated through her sheets in fear, and she couldn't seem to wake up...until a rattle made Sandra wake up. She breathed in and out catching her breathe from the nightmare that happened, then she got out of bed to wash her face off. In the mirror a reflection of John Harrison could be seen and it made Sandra scream in terror, making whoever was outside the dorm enter to see what was the matter. "Sandra what is the matter?!" a familiar voice said. Sandra shuttered and shook frightened by the sight she saw in the mirror, she couldn't describe it to whoever was speaking to her. "Horrible...horrible nightmare. Who is speaking?" Sandra muttered. It was so dark in Sandra's room she could barely see the person in front of her. "It's me, Shelby" the girl said. Sandra started to sob in he hands; the nightmare was all too real...and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone she cared for will so perish. "Oh Shelby! It was John Harrison...he was killing my family and friends in front of my very eyes!" Sandra exclaimed. "Calm down...it's okay...he's on Kronos right now, but Spock, Kirk and Uhura are going to take him into custody." Shelby explained.

When Sandra heard that she knew that Spock will get hurt, and she must warn him before he dies by Harrison. So the Caitian got up off the floor of the bathroom and rushed to the hanger bay where Kirk and the other were going to head out to Kronos. "Spock! Wait don't go!" Sandra called out. But it was too late, the shuttle was already leaving the bay, and Sandra stood there watching it leave her sight; she was devastated! Sandra left the bay, and walked to her station to get ready for work; tear filled her eyes as she made her way past many officers, they had no clue what was wrong with Sandra and they were too busy to ask. "He...I'll never see him again..." Sandra sniffed, "please protect him, Heavenly Father..." Soon as Sandra made it to her station, she could hear noises in the engine room from across the hall, and decided to check it out. "Scotty? Hello..." Sandra poked her head inside the door. "Oh Mizz Sandra...so sorry... But Mr. Scott iz not here...and umm...crud..." Chekov stated moving around the engine room. Sandra laughed and decided to helped out Chekov, but still even with both of them in there, they couldn't get the warp core fixed. "Woah...this sure is screwed up." Sandra sighed. "Yes it iz...ugh...I guess I'll fix it by myself." Chekov sighed.

Sandra said her goodbyes to Chekov and left the engine room; she then started off towards the cafeteria, when suddenly a large group of red shirts came marching down the hallway with John Harrison in custody. The witty smile that criminal had on his pale face, sent chills down the poor Caitian's spine; the red shirts brushed passed Sandra, allowing Harrison a better view of the girl. "Good gravy...he's a spooky guy..." Sandra whispered to herself as she left the hallway. As she left, Sandra was able to reach the cafeteria in time for lunch or was it dinner? Who knows, Sandra was extremely hungry and needed some substances in her stomach. "Food!" Sandra announced as she walked into the room. Spock was also in the cafeteria after taking in Harrison; he saw Sandra enter the room starving and exhausted from helping Chekov with the warp core. "Good evening Sandra" Spock said offering Sandra a chair. The Caitian smiled and took the seat graciously; she placed her plate on the table and began devouring her food. Sandra looked at the Vulcan, who looked like he was going to turn green from her rather inappropriate habit of eating he food. "I am sorry Spock...but I was starving." Sandra gulped her food down. "All is forgiven. Did you have a good sleep?" Spock asked. Sandra dropped her food, she was afraid to answer his question; so she lied to him again. "It was nice...quite peaceful like a baby." Sandra muttered. "Sandra were connected...I can sense your lying to me. Now tell me the truth." Spock ordered.

Sandra's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry; that horrible nightmare was so horrifying, so real that mention of it might cause Spock to warn the captain. "It was...a nightmare. Oh Spock..it was horrible!" Sandra exclaimed. The Vulcan looked unemotional about it, but he knew that the Caitian needed comfort somehow. So Spock got up from the table and grabbed the young girl's arm and caressed her into a hug, brushing his hands down her thick wavy hair; Sandra grasped the Vulcan's waist clutching her hands together behind his back. "Spock..." Sandra whispered. Spock looked down at the girl and answered her, "Yes lieutenant?" Sandra leaned her head into the Vulcan's chest and sighed a long sigh, "I love you..." The sound of that made the Vulcan feel better about his hidden emotions for the Caitian girl; Spock ran his elongated finger across Sandra's jawbone and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I feel the same way." Spock grinned.

~8~

John Harrison sat in a cell, not speaking, not doing anything but staring at the wall thinking up a plan to get out of this rather dull ship and take his revenge on Admiral Marcus. Harrison sat there for a pretty long time, probably for an hour or so, then suddenly he could either sense or notice a presence in the room and looked over towards the glass to see who was watching him like an animal in a local zoo. "You must be Sandra..." Harrison said coolly. Sandra nodded and began pacing the floor back and forth looking at the criminal behind the glass. "I am she. And how do you know my name?" Sandra asked with a sneer. Harrison chuckled darkly then raised his head so he can look eye to eye at the young girl and take in her appearance. "A mere mention of your name came out of the Vulcan's mouth." Harrison paused, "You seem young to be on the Enterprise and to be with a Vulcan like Spock." Now the dude was getting personal with Sandra, and that made her super angry now! "Look, it's none of your business to be nosing your way into my personal life no matter if I'm in a relationship or on board this blasted ship! Kapeesh!" Sandra exclaimed. Harrison nodded, then he returned to his spot in the cell and sat there ignoring the girl until Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy came into the brig.

The looks on the three men's faces as they walked in were emotionless, there was no happiness behind Kirk's scowl, only anger and revenge. The captain hated Harrison for killing his only role model and closet person to his father, Admiral Pike. "Why are not moving captain? Something seems to be wrong with your warp core" Harrison said with a slight of deduction. McCoy raised an eye brow and answered the criminal behind the glass, "How in the world do you know that?" Kirk silenced the doctor and orders him to leave, same with Sandra but she wanted to stay with Spock instead if leaving the brig. "Be happy I didn't kill you...because I would have done so!" Kirk sneered. An evil grin came across the criminal's face as he heard the captain's anger from his comment; he can tell that after his petty friend died Kirk would want revenge. "Captain, you can punch me over, and over again until your arm weakens. But that won't stop you from saving everybody on this ship now will it." Sandra gasped, the held Spock's arm; the Vulcan soothed her and let her arm go. "John Harrison was a tabloid nickname made up by your Admiral Marcus. My real name is...Kahn!" Kahn said.

Sandra stood in the brig listening to the men question Kahn; it was a rather heated discussion between them to a point where Sandra was going to leave. "I think we're down here..." Kirk said. Spock nodded and escorted the Caitian out of the brig; the Vulcan had Sandra's hand walking down the hall to her dorm after a long night. "Good night, Miss O'Brien" Spock said kissing Sandra on the cheek. Sandra smiled at the Vulcan, and entered her dorm to get ready for bed. "Goodnight to you to..." Sandra said to herself. And after that, the Caitian fell asleep in her comfortable bed, hopefully without any nightmares haunting her mind.


	6. Chapter 6: The Enemy is My Friend

_'Sandra...Sandra...help us... Come home...' Sandra's mom faintly said. 'Mom, what's wrong? Who did this?' Sandra asked. But it was too late her mother was dead and so was her father; the poor Caitian was lost without her parents, and so was her home with it. Then a dark figure walked towards Sandra and grabbed her neck choking her into a tight grasp; the hands of the figure were pale and elongated, just like...Kahn's! The girl looked up to see the figure's face and guess what it was Kahn! 'Is there anything you might do to save your family, Sandra?' Kahn said coolly. Sandra soon blacked out with lack of air and fell to the ground dead...  
_  
~8~ 

Waking up in the middle of the night, Sandra sobbed into her hands trying to shake off the nightmare she just had; her parents were dead all because of Kahn. "Maybe I should leave the Enterprise, because my presence here is making my stay worse than I thought." Sandra spoke to herself. The girl shook off her conscience, and rolled out of bed; Sandra decided to walk around the ship to relieve herself from this nightmare and hopefully fall back to sleep. Sandra had to sneak passed all the dormitories just in case she didn't wake anybody up, but apparently there was one person up and awake aboard the Enterprise and that was Kirk. The blonde haired man saw the Caitian coming his direction, and felt the need to get to know her finally; since after all Spock did insult her in front of him. "Miss Sandra? It's it kind of early for you to be awake?" Jim said confused. Sandra nodded. It was like 2:30am in the morning and both of them looked extremely tired; Jim had lost some sleep after he brought Kahn on board his ship. "Just a bad dream sir, nothing more" a tear fell from Sandra's face. The captain wiped her tear from her face and stretched out his arms to the young girl; Sandra walked towards her commanding officer and hugged him, trying not to cry on his shoulder, but it was too hard to be emotionless. "Shh...calm down Lieutenant, its okay. You can tell be about this nightmare of yours over an early breakfast." Jim said. "Thank you captain." Sandra grinned. "Please call me Jim" he said with a smile.

The two walked to the cafeteria talking and getting to know each other more and more and Sandra found that Jim was such a good friend to her that she was able to be secured around this ship. "I appreciate your generosity Jim, but it was not needed." Sandra stated, thinking about what Spock would do about this. "No I have wanted to know more about you ever since we met on the bridge." Jim nods. "But sir...Spock and I...are you know..." Sandra mumbled. The captain stopped in the doorway of the cafeteria and cocked his head in confusion; he didn't understand what the Caitian was getting at. "Are you saying you and Spock are together?" Jim said. "Well...it's not really official yet..." Sandra sighed. Jim nodded to her statement; Spock was confusing when it came to relationships and woman, since he doesn't show emotion it is difficult for a Vulcan to have a girlfriend. "Lieutenant, I have no means to ruin your relationship with my first officer. We're just friends, that's all." Jim smiled leading the girl into the cafeteria.

Commander Spock was busy in his room mediating, since he too wasn't getting any sleep at all; maybe it was because of Kahn or his connection with Sandra. Whatever it was he needed to clear his head, perhaps a nice early breakfast to soothe his mind. So the Vulcan started off towards the cafeteria, no knowing that his commanding officer was with his...well sort of girlfriend.

~8~

Kahn, a criminal, a murder and a highly advanced humanoid sat in the medical bay with Bones; it appears the good doctor was taking samples of his blood again. "Your immune system and blood stream is remarkable. It's like you never get sick or die!" Bones exclaimed. The darkened hair man sat there on the bed with his back straight and a glint stare on his face, watching the doctor work in the medical bay. "I'm a high functioning humanoid. Made to sustain multiple scenarios; including humor." Kahn said with that glint stare. Bones just stood there giving the criminal an odd glare at his words; what did they mean and why did he say them? He'll have to find out later...

**** 

Jim and Sandra were enjoy a lovely breakfast together, laughing and carrying on about certain things that have happened in their lives or just random stuff on the ship that has happened. "Scotty tried to explain something to me and it all came out like he was speaking Klingon!" Jim laughed. Sandra laughed with him; Mr. Scott did tend to ramble on about something that broke or malfunctioning. As the two spoke, Commander Spock came into the cafeteria for some nutrition and drink; he saw Sandra with the captain and decided join their meal. "Captain my I join you two?" Spock asked nicely. Sandra pulled out a chair and the Vulcan sat in it gracefully; the Caitian reached down towards Spock's hand and grabbed it, squeezing his hand. Spock could feel her emotions and they were rather scares because of the nightmare she had, and as he felt those he emotions the Vulcan felt sad for his…somewhat girlfriend. "Glad you could join us Spock! Sandra was just telling me about how she joined Starfleet and where she lived." Jim smiled brightly. Spock looked at the Caitian taking in her beauty and grace; Sandra's hair was curled and laid nicely over her shoulders and breasts, she was tired but secure that her Vulcan was there with her. "Yeah...California isn't one of those places where I fit in. The kids around my school made fun of me and told me I was weird because of my ears and eye color. Caitian's like me were normally loners." Sandra explained to Spock and Jim. The captain seemed intrigued with Sandra's past, while Spock found it illogical sharing her life story with someone who wasn't her _'boyfriend'_. "Sandra may I speak with you in private." Spock arose from his chair. Sandra nodded and rose from her chair following the Vulcan to a separate room in the cafeteria.

"Yes Spock, what is wrong?" Sandra asked. The Vulcan turned to face her, and from what he looked like was rather non-Vulcan like. "Spock tell me..." Sandra said touching her index and middle finger to his. Spock's facial reaction to the female's touch was extraordinary; her feelings for him flowed through him like an ocean on a beach. "Lieutenant, I feel...I feel..." Spock muttered trying to calm his overriding emotions, but the intimate touch with the girl overcame him and he locked Sandra into a caress. "Your family...I am sorry..." Spock whispered. The female began to sob; her nightmare was too horrible to tell but for a Vulcan they can feel emotions through touch, and Spock can feel that Sandra was scared and that she needed somebody there for her. "Oh Spock...they just keep getting worse..." Sandra sighed loudly. "I will do everything in my power to protect you from Kahn." Spock said cupping Sandra's neck and leaning down into a kiss. But the female pulled away from the Vulcan and continued to sob; Sandra didn't know that staying on this ship will help her cope with the nightmares. "Spock...I think I should leave this ship." Sandra said whipping her tears from her cheeks. Spock gave a confused look, "You can not run from your fears, Sandra." He was right, because Jim ran from death so many times and he got in trouble so many times because of it.

The couple stood there in the separate room for a while discussing Sandra's problem and their relationship; Spock felt the need to be with her every moment of the day, but Sandra declined his offer. "Thank you, for being there for me." Sandra smiled. Spock somewhat bowed to her; then the Vulcan lightly grabbed her neck once more and slowly leaned towards the females lips, where he laid his lips on Sandra's and the two formed a intimate kiss together. This was the first time ever Sandra was kissed by a man, and it felt extraordinary! She did love Spock so much and the fact that an alien like a Vulcan can be romantic is fascinating.

Later that morning, Kahn was sitting in the medical bay, waiting for the good doctor to finish his analysis on his blood. "Well Mr. Kahn, you're good to go. I appreciate your assisting me." Bones said, ordering the guards to take him back to the cell. Right about that time, Jim got a communication on screen from Admiral Marcus wanting Kahn aboard his ship as a prisoner. "Jim! What the heck is going on?!" Bones asked shouting through the comm. system. The captain didn't reply to his question, but he did put Marcus on speaker for everyone to hear throughout the ship; Sandra was went back to sleep after waking up to early and she could hear his voice through the speakers.

'Jim, where's John Harrison?' Marcus asked using Kahn's nickname. 'I want him beamed over to me ship immediately!' Marcus roared over the comm.

The captain grinned an evil grin; Jim knew the admiral was aware of their warp drive problems, and that his knowledge about Kahn was exceedingly well. "I'm returning 'Kahn' to Starfleet HQ, where he'll be tried for his crimes" Jim stated in an orderly fashion. "Ah crap. You spoke to him didn't you? He must have told you everything..." Marcus sighed long and hard. Jim gave a _'Ha! I win'_ look at the admiral, but his look soon faded when Marcus said, "If you don't beam Kahn to my ship in the next fifteen minutes, I will kill everyone on that ship!" Thinking up a plan, Jim dismissed the comm. and started to head out of the bridge where then Spock stopped him in the hall and discussed that using Kahn as an ally was illogical. "Captain I shall not allow you to do this!" Spock almost shouted. Jim rolled his eyes turning to face the Vulcan with a stern yet annoyed look on his face. "Spock I haven't said a thing yet." Jim stated with a chuckle. "You are suggesting we use Kahn's help to get to Admiral Marcus' ship. I shall not allow it!" Spock said. The captain tried to ignore the Vulcan and continued to walk down the hall, but Spock still was on his case about this idea of his.

"Captain, please!" Spock said. Jim shoved his friend to the wall with an angered look on his face; it seemed to the Vulcan that all of this happening at once was ripping the captain apart. "Spock, its not what I need to do, it's what I have to do!" Jim yelled and walked towards the medic bay, leaving his friend baffled at his words.

****

Sandra was busy helping out Chekov again when Shelby came by with an urgent message for her best friend. "Sandra got a minute?" Shelby asked politely, smiling at the Russian from begin her. "Sure thing, what is wrong?" Sandra said leaving Chekov's space. Shelby sat her friend down and told her that someone close to the O'Brien's contacted her and informed Shelby that her Sandra's parents were dead; Sandra wept into her hands and clung to her friend's body in a hug not wanting to let to of her. "Are you sure?" Sandra asked sniffling. The girl nodded to her question, and thus Sandra began crying even more. "I'm so sorry, Sandra. Should I tell Spock?" Shelby said. The Caitian shook her head no, she would have to take a leave of absence during this mission; Jim would be easier to talk to than her Vulcan. "I shall inform Jim of my predicament" Sandra said getting up from the floor. Sandra left the warp engine and dashed off to find Jim, who was actually getting ready to head over to Marcus' ship; the Caitian didn't get to the captain in time to tell him her predicament, thus meaning she had to tell either Spock or Leonard as to what happened.

Running from hall to hall, Sandra entered the med bay just in time to catch, Leonard or 'Bones' from what Jim called him on occasions; the good doctor was a close friend to the captain and telling him what happened to Sandra's parents might help than tell an emotionless Vulcan. "Leonard, a word please" Sandra said sitting down in stool. He came over to the Caitian kneeling to her level and saw the tears in her eyes. "What is the matter little lady?" in his somewhat southern accent. "My-my…parents…their gone…" Sandra sniffled. The doctor laid a hand on her shoulder and comforted poor Sandra, Leonard felt bad for such a young girl to loose her folks like that; Sandra hugged the doctor and began crying again. "Will you tell, Jim for me?" Sandra asked. Leonard nodded and asked if Sandra could stick around jut for company sakes, since it gets quite lonely being in the med bay with only nurses to talk to; the Caitian agreed and remained in the med bay to keep the good doctor company, thus making another new friend.


End file.
